Arthur and friends bath house fun
by Travis 2017
Summary: Arthur and them goes to a public bath house in this story here. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and them public baths

* * *

Arthur and all his friends are heading to the new public baths to get clean. They will all be as naked as the day they was born of course. They know they will all need to be naked there because every body part needs washed in fact. We see them go inside and payed the fee. And then went to the locker room and got naked and got in the big tubs in fact. Arthur and the boys in one tub and Francine in the girls in another of course. We see the boys first of course. They have all seen each other naked before of course.

"I love this place," said Arthur, "The water feels good even my penis loves it."

"Same here of course," said Bud, "I am so glad we came here of course."

"Same here as well," said Buster, "I am glad we are all here of course."

"You said it," said Brain, "I am glad we are here at this place."

"And same here," said James, "I am glad we came here of course."

They are all having a good time there of course. Then we now head to the girls area of course. D.W. is there same as Emily. They are glad they are there like the boys of course. D.W. is glad her and Emily is there of course. They are having lots of good fun there of course. They are naked like the boys are of course. They are girls so they have different parts there of course. They are having lots of good fun there. We see them talking of course. They are talking about stuff now of course.

"I love this place," said Francine, "I love the way it feels even my vagina loves it."

"I also do," said D.W., "I am so glad we are here enjoying this place of course."

"You said it," said Emily, "This water is nice and hot of course."

"That it is," said Fern, "This is a good place for a bath besides home of course."

"And same here," said Muffy, "I am glad we are here."

I hope you like this story here so far of course. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	2. Boys talk

Arthur and them public baths

* * *

Arthur and all his friends are at the public baths as naked as the day they was born. The boys are now talking right now about their bodies in fact. They are all boys in matter of fact so they have penises and scrotum's there of course with balls in them of course in fact. They know what they will look like when they get older and reach puberty of course. They know they will be able to reproduce of course to get girls pregnant of course. They know they need to still have their testicles to do that in fact.

"I will have pubic hair in fact," said Arthur, "And have sperm to make a girl pregnant someday."

"Same here of course," said Buster, "I will be glad when that time comes of course."

"Same here of course," said Binky, "Only i just might find someone special to me."

"We know you are gay," said Brain, "We live in a better age so you can come out."

"You sure can," said George, "We have no problem with that of course."

They are having a good bath there of course in fact. They love that place there of course and Binky came out then of course. Bud as tough as he is has no problem with that of course. He is a good little boy in matter of fact. He has a good heart of course. He is just a little boy of course and seems to be tough but just a little boy of course. He is a good kid who has a secret crush on D.W. of course maybe do to his big and long penis of course. We see him talking right now that he has a crush on her.

"Yes of course i do," said Bud, "Maybe it is my big and long penis of course."

"That is okay Bud," said Arthur, "You was blessed to have a penis like that."

"Mine is small," said Binky, "If you can tell by the way."

"We can tell," said Arthur, "I was talking to Bud here by the way."

"I feel better now," said Bud, "And Binky you are a rude boy of course."

I need some ideas for my next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	3. Girls talk

Arthur and them public baths

* * *

Arthur and all his friends are still at the bath house to get clean of course. This time the girls will talk now of course and like the boys they are naked. They are all girls so they will have no shame because they all have vaginas of course in matter of fact of course. They are all glad they came there to have lots of good fun when playing when naked. They know one day they will get pubic hair of course in fact. They also know they will get boobs where their nipples is at. They know both sexes has nipples in fact.

"I love this place here," said D.W., "I am glad we are all here today to enjoy this bath here."

"Same here of course," said Francine, "I am glad we are all here as well of course."

"Same here as well," said Fern, "I am glad we can be here as naked as the day we was born of course."

"Same here," said Muffy, "I am glad we are here at this place here."

"And same here," said Sue Ellen, "It is a good place to have a bath besides home of course."

They are having lots of good fun at that place of course. They see Marina and Prunella get in the big tub of course. They are glad they came there of course so they can enjoy it themselves of course. They are glad they are there so they can play when they are as naked as the day they was born of course. They are having a good time there of course. They then saw Lydia was helped in there of course. They are glad they see people they know there of course. We see them three talking of course with D.W. and Fern of course.

"I am glad you all came here," said Fern, "I am so glad you all came here to join us in fact."

"I am also glad they are," said D.W., "This is a very good place of course in fact."

"I love this place," said Prunella, "I am so glad we came here of course."

"Same here of course," said Marina, "I am glad we came here to enjoy it."

"And same here," said Lydia, "I am glad they helped me in here of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	4. Boys talk again

Arthur and them public baths

* * *

Arthur and all his friends are still at the bath house to get clean of course. This time the boys are talking once again of course in matter of fact. They are all still naked with their male genitals showing of course. They love their genitals and loves to clean them of course. They are having a very fun time there having a good time playing with bath toys in fact. They know they can't play with their penises there of course. They saw them throw out a boy for playing with his of course. We see them talking now.

"I sure love this place," said Arthur, "It is a good place to have a good bath besides at home in fact."

"Same here," said Bud, "I am glad we are all naked here as naked as the day we was born."

"Same here as well," said Buster, "I am glad we are here having lots of fun of course."

"Same here," said Brain, "I sure love this place here after all."

"And same here," said George, "It is a very nice place of course."

They saw Binky playing with his penis there of course thinking about a boy he likes doing it. They are telling him to stop but he wont stop. So they told on him and they kicked him out of there. They are glad they stopped him or it would have fallen off his body of course that would kill him. They know that he is too young to be doing that kind of thing of course. They are now talking more this time a bath toy race of course. They know that a bath toy race is allowed there of course. We see them talking more now.

"Yes i think it is a good idea," said Arthur, "Bath toy races that is because it is so fun."

"Yes indeed," said Bud, "I am glad we are here by the way of course."

"I knew you would love it," said Brain, "We should and will have them of course."

"We love them," said Buster, "I am glad we are here to have fun of course."

"We sure do," said George, "This is a very good place of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	5. Girls has fun

Arthur and them public baths

* * *

Arthur and all his friends are still at the bath house to get clean of course. This time the girls are playing with the bath toys having fun there. They are racing them in matter of fact. They are glad they are doing that of course. They are having lots of fun there of course. They are glad that bath toy races are lots of fun and allowed there of course. They know they are naked but they have no shame of course. That is because they are all girls by the way. They are talking just before the race begins of course.

"I sure love this place," said D.W., "Now we are getting ready for bath toy races."

"Same here," said Emily, "We are naked but has no shame of course."

"I sure love it," said Francine, "I sure love being naked here of course."

"Same here," said Fern, "I am glad we all came here of course."

"And same here," said Muffy, "I am glad we are all here naked."

They are all having fun there playing of course. They had the bath toy races and D.W. won it of course. They are now relaxing now of course. They know they are all naked but has no shame for they are all girls they all have vaginas of are having lots of good fun there being naked and having no shame of course. They are all glad they are there having good fun. They all have ten toes even Lydia even though she can't walk. They are now talking about the girl body of course in fact.

"I love my nice and smooth front," said D.W., "And the vagina as well between my legs of course."

"We have more than that," said Fern, "We have the cervix of course in fact."

"Yes and uterus," said Francine, "That is where babies of course will be held at."

"Yes an flopian tubes," said Muffy, "That is what else we have."

"Yes then ovaries," said Marina, "That is where egg cells are kept."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	6. Boys have fun

Arthur and them public baths

* * *

Arthur and all his friends are still at the bath house to get clean of course. This time the boys are talking some more and is having a good time there. They love that place there because they can get clean when being naked. That they all love the way their bodies look of course. They are all boys so they all have penises, scrotum's and testicles in fact. That Arthur see's girls naked as in his little sister's D.W. and Kate for they are family of course. Some boys there never saw girls naked before.

"I love the body," said Arthur, "The way our genitals look by the way in fact."

"Same here of course," said Brain, "I am glad i am a boy of course."

"I also do," said Buster, "The way they hang there in matter of fact."

"I love my body," said Bud, "I am a strong little boy as you can tell."

"That you are," said George, "I am glad we are boys by the way so no shame here."

They raced the bath toys and Arthur won it of course. They are now having some more fun by talking and just playing with the bath toys. They are all boys and can tell that boy is strong for a little boy of course. He is a good boy by the way with a heart of gold but don't mess with him. They see some other boys taking their baths of course. They are glad they are there to get clean and to have lots of fun when being naked of course. They are now talking about how Bud got as strong as he is.

"You are strong Bud," said Arthur, "I see how big your muscles are by the way."

"That you are Bud," said Brain, "We want to know why you are that strong."

"I sure am," said Bud, "I workout by the way in matter of fact."

"You sure do," said Buster, "Maybe because of that big and long penis there."

"I love it," said Bud, "I have a good sized penis of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of the next chapter here of course.


	7. Molly the thief

Arthur and them public baths

* * *

Arthur and his friends is still having fun when being naked without shame. Because they are having baths so they can be naked there. They are glad they are there to have fun and get clean. Molly is there to steal some body wash instead of buying it of course. She is a thief so she will start stealing some very soon not there for a bath in fact. That what she is doing is illegal by the way which will get her arrested. That she could face the judge in juvenile court facing charges of theft in matter of fact.

"I love this place it is fun," said D.W., "I am glad we came here so we can play naked here."

"I am also glad we are," said Fern, "I am glad we came here to get clean and play."

"Same here of course," said Francine, "It is a good place to have a bath besides at home."

"You said it," said Muffy, "I am glad this place is here after all."

"And same here," said Ladonna, "I am glad this place is here cross my heart."

Then Molly started stealing some body wash now having no idea someone see's her. That person just happens to be Prunella by the way. That she told on her to the manager who called the police who arrested Molly. Molly said she wasn't stealing it but stopped the real thief who framed it on her. That Prunella was lying to cover up a friend of course. Prunella then said stop lying to a police officer that is another charge against her in court by the way. They are now arresting Molly right now in fact.

"She is in trouble," said Prunella, "She was stealing body wash and she was lying."

"Sounds like it," said Francine, "Never steal stuff you two of course."

"I never will," said D.W., "I might be a brat but i am not a thief."

"Same here," said Emily, "I am also not a thief."

"They never will," said Fern, "I want D.W. not to be a brat anymore."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	8. Boys still talking

Arthur and them public baths

* * *

Arthur and his friends is still having fun when being naked without shame. The boys are now talking some more of course in matter of fact. They are all boys so they all have full sets of male genitals between their legs. They are all naked so they are showing by the way. They are glad they came there by the way because it is a good place. Them boys there are all friends by the way. They see other boys are there also naked. Some of them aren't circumcised because they still have their foreskin on them.

"This is a very good place here," said Arthur, "I am sure having lots of good fun here in matter of fact."

"Yes it sure is," said Brain, "I am glad we are all boys by the way."

"Same here of course," said Buster, "Yes we are all boys for we can tell."

"Yes we can tell that," said Bud, "After all our penises are showing of course."

"Yes indeed," said George, "I am glad we came here by the way."

They are glad that place is there because they can be naked and have no shame at all. They are glad that place is there by the way. That place is clean in matter of fact. They heard there is a gay bathhouse in town. They heard them places are dirty that they are sex clubs. That they will never go there when they get older of course. That place they are at is a good place that has no sex in it. That sex is against the rules there and one's that does are arrested. They are still talking now.

"This place is clean of course," said Arthur, "I heard there is a gay bathhouse which is dirty."

"I sure love it here," said Buster, "I wont go in a dirty place like that one."

"Same here of course," said Brain, "I will never go in that bad place either."

"Same here as well," said Bud, "I am straight by the way in fact."

"And same here," said George, "I am glad we are here of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	9. Love this place

Arthur and them public baths

* * *

Arthur and his friends is still having fun when being naked without shame. The girls are talking once again in their bath tub they have there. They are all glad they are there to have fun when being naked of course. They have no shame there being all girls of course. They know it is a place to get clean and have fun at the same time of course in fact. They are talking about their bodies of course. That they love the way their genitals and the rest of their body parts. We see them talking now in fact.

"I love my vagina best," said D.W., "Second is my nice and smooth front then nipples."

"Same here of course," said Francine, "I am glad we are here and naked as the day we was born."

"I love my legs," said Muffy, "They are nice of course in fact."

"Same here," said Fern, "I love my feet and toes of course."

"And same here," said Ladonna, "I love my ears of course being a rabbit."

Them girls loves to talk about their bodies that they look nice of course. They know to treat their bodies with respect and never to smoke tobacco. They are glad they are all girls so they all have the same body parts. They all have ten fingers and ten toes. That they are good looking girls by the way of course. They are all glad they are at that place for they are having lots of fun when being naked by the way of course. They are still talking there of course. We see them still talking right now still.

"I sure love this place here," said D.W., "I have a good looking body of course."

"Same here in fact," said Fern, "We are all here to get clean and be naked."

"Same here," said Francine, "I am glad we are all here of course."

"Same here as well," said Muffy, "This is a very good place here."

"And same here," said Ladonna, "I love this place cross my heart."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	10. Gay men here?

Arthur and them public baths

* * *

Arthur and his friends is still having fun when being naked without shame. The boys are now talking yet again that they love being there. They are all naked and they are all boys so they have the same parts of course. They sure love that place there of course. They know the rules there very well because they saw them right there of course. They are glad they went there by the way of course. That place there is clean and not dirty of course. The dirty place is the local gay bathhouse on the other side of town.

"This place is clean in fact," said Arthur, "And not dirty like that place on the other side of this city here."

"Yes it sure is," said Bud, "I am sure glad we all came here today of course."

"I love this place," said Buster, "I am glad we know the rules here."

"Same here in fact," said Brain, "I am glad we came here in fact."

"And same here," said George, "This is a very good and clean place here."

They are glad they came there to that place and have fun when being naked. They are sure glad they are there of course. Then they saw two men having sex in there of course. They called security who threw them two men out of there and banned them. They thought it was a gay bathhouse in matter of fact. Then they went to that gay bathhouse on the other side of that city there of course. Now Arthur and his friends are still talking of course. We see they are talking about that place there.

"I am glad it is here," said Arthur, "I am glad they built this place here of course."

"I love it here," said Buster, "This is a good place that is clean and not dirty."

"Same here," said Bud, "This is no place to have sex like them two was."

"Same as me," said Brain, "And i am glad we are all boys in fact."

"And same here," said George, "I am glad they threw them two out of here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	11. Lesbians here?

Arthur and them public baths

* * *

Arthur and his friends is still having fun when being naked without shame. The girls are still talking there having a good fun time there in fact. They are glad that place is there and that they are all there enjoying it in fact. They are having lots of fun there right now of course. They have no idea two women will start to have sex there of course. That is against the rules there as well as against the law there. They will get in in big trouble there of course. They are glad they know what to do there of course about it.

"This is a good place," said D.W., "We are all here having a good time here and being naked."

"Yes it sure is," said Fern, "I am glad we are here to have fun when being naked and getting clean."

"I love this place here," said Francine, "I sure glad we are all girls in fact."

"Same here," said Muffy, "This is a very good place here of course."

"And same here," said Ladonna, "It is a very good place cross my heart."

Then they saw them women having sex there which is against the rules there. It is also against the law by the way in fact. They called in security who called the police who arrested them after they got dressed of course. They are glad they was dealt with of course. Then they went right back to talking of course. They are glad them two lesbians are heading to jail right now in fact. They are now talking about why they love that place there of course. They are glad they are there and they are naked.

"I love this place," said D.W., "One reason is we are all naked of course."

"Same here," said Fern, "And we can play with bath toys here."

"Same as me," said Francine, "I love it because we are all girls in fact."

"Same here," said Muffy, "I love all three reasons."

"And same here," said Ladonna, "I am glad we all have ten toes cross my heart."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	12. Glad we are boys

Arthur and them public baths

* * *

Arthur and his friends is still having fun when being naked without shame. The boys are having lots of good time there and talking when being naked. They are glad they are boys in matter of fact. Arthur is allowed to wear his glasses same as James of course. They need them to see well after all so they can see of what to do of course. They are glad they all have full sets of male genitals in fact. They don't allow boys who have been castrated by the way. So no Eunuch's allowed there of course.

"I love being a boy," said Arthur, "I am glad i have a penis, scrotum, and testicles of course."

"Same here of course," said Bud, "I am glad i have a full set of genitals."

"I love being a boy," said Buster, "We are all circumcised it seems in fact."

"Same here as well," said Brain, "This is a good place of course."

"And same here," said George, "I am glad we are here as well."

They are glad they are there and having fun of course. They are glad none of them are castrated there of course. They know that none of them are castrated of course so they can get girls pregnant someday of course. They are glad they are all boys by the way in fact. That a girl wouldn't be able to pass as a boy do to different genitals of course. They all know the difference between the two kinds of genitals after all of course. Bud remembers sharing some baths with his sister Ladonna when they are naked.

"I am glad we are here," said Arthur, "I am glad we are all boys as well of course."

"Same here as well," said Bud, "I am glad we are here as well in fact."

"Same here," said Buster, "I am also glad we are all boys in fact."

"Same here," said Brain, "We have the same type of genitals."

"And same here," said George, "And yes same type of genitals."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	13. We want gay bathhouse gone

Arthur and them public baths

* * *

Arthur and his friends is still having fun when being naked without shame. The girls are still talking there having such a good time there. They are all still as naked as the day they was born of course. They love the way their bodies looks by the way. Like their vaginas and nice and smooth fronts and even butts. They all love their nipples for they will one day have boobs there. They also know boys have nipples because they see them topless when swimming. That they stay flat there of course. They all love being naked in fact.

"I love my front," said D.W., "It is very nice and smooth and same as my vagina and my butt."

"Same here," said Fern, "I love my nipples by the way and mine and D.W. and some others has pink ones."

"Same as me," said Francine, "Arthur, Buster, George, and Binky has pink nipples as well."

"Brain has brown one's," said Muffy, "Because he is African American in fact."

"Mine is brown," said Maria, "I am a Latina is the reason i have brown one's."

They are glad they are all there to get clean and have fun while being naked of course. They have no shame there being girls by the way of course. They are glad they are at that place to have fun and get clean of course. That is a clean place and it is safe in fact. They know gay bathhouses are dirty and filled with sex. That they can be unsafe there of course. That they are happy there and they are glad that place is there. They all want the gay bathhouse to close for good. To never open them again.

"I love this place it is clean," said D.W., "Unlike what goes in gay bathhouse of course."

"Same here of course," said Fern, "I want the gay bathhouse gone forever."

"I also want it gone," said Francine, "Gay bathhouses is filled with sin of course."

"Same here," said Muffy, "I want them gone as well in fact."

"And same here," said Prunella, "I heard they are dirty sinful places."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	14. Boys body talk

Arthur and them public baths

* * *

Arthur and his friends is still having fun when being naked without shame. The boys are still there having a fun time there and getting clean when naked there. They know that they must be naked in them tubs there of course. They must wash every body part they have. From their heads down to their toes by the way in matter of fact of course. They are all boys so they look the same there of course. They are glad they are there because it is lots of fun of course. We see them talking now of course.

"This is a good place here," said Arthur, "Only place we can play while being naked of course."

"Yes it sure is of course,"said Buster, "I am glad we are all here and a place to play."

"Yes indeed," said Bud, "Think we are all as naked as the day we was born of course."

"Yes we are," said George, "We all have penises after all of course."

"Yes we all do," said Brain, "As well as scrotum's and testicles in fact as well."

They all love that place there of course because they are all naked there by the way in fact. They might be naked but they have no shame there of course. That is because they are all boys by the way in fact. They all love their genitals and will wash them of course. They all see each others genitals because they are all naked of course. They are glad they all have full sets of them. One boy who was castrated as in had his balls removed and was kicked out. They are talking about being naked there.

"I love being naked here," said Arthur, "And i also love my penis by the way in fact of course."

"Same here of course," said Bud, "I also love my big and long penis of course."

"Same here," said Buster, "I am glad we are naked here of course."

"Same as me," said Brain, "I am glad we are all naked because all parts need washed of course."

"And same here," said George, "I love being naked here by the way of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	15. New girl comes

Arthur and them public baths

* * *

Arthur and his friends is still having fun when being naked without shame. The girls are there still talking and they are still naked by the way of course. They are all girls so they have no shame for they all have vagina's and nice and smooth fronts of course. Because they are all children they have no pubic hair and just two nipples on their chest of course. They are also all barefoot so we see they all have ten toes there of course. They love to wiggle them of course. Then now we see them talking now.

"I love being naked," said D.W., "All in my family has seen me this way in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Emily, "I am glad we are all here after all of course."

"I also love it," said Fern, "We are here and we are naked without shame of course."

"Same here," said Francine, "I am glad this place is here by the way of course."

"And same here," said Muffy, "I love to wiggle my toes by the way of course."

Then they all took out their feet and wiggled their toes of course and put them back in the water. They are glad that place is there of course because it is a good place of course. They are naked and has no shame at all of course. D.W. and Emily has no shame right now for they are only four years old after all of course. They are still watched as they take baths is why of course. We now see a girl from their preschool get in the bath tub of course. They see she like them is naked as the day tshe was born.

"She goes to our preschool," said D.W., "She is a good girl as far as i know of course."

"She sure does," said Emily, "I don't know her very well of course."

"She looks nice," said Fern, "I think you two can talk to her then."

"Good idea there," said Francine, "After all this is a good place to talk of course."

"Yes indeed," said Ladonna, "This is a great place cross my heart."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	16. Glad it is here

Arthur and them public baths

* * *

Arthur and his friends is still having fun when being naked without shame. The boys are glad they are still there and that they are naked of course. They are enjoying that place right there of course. They are having such a good time there. They are having a good time playing with their bath toys because no masturbating allowed there. They are glad they are all boys there because it shows not just by their faces. But because of their genitals by the way of course. We see them talking now of course. That they love that place there of course.

"I am glad we are here of course," said Arthur, "No girl can pass for a boy unless they had a rubber one on."

"Yes it sure is of course," said Tommy, "Me and Timmy here love this place as well."

"You said it," said Timmy, "No our penises are real by the way of course."

"We can tell that," said Bud, "Mine is real by the way in matter of fact."

"And same here," said Buster, "This is a very good place here of course."

They are glad there is no girl there pretending to be a boy of course. They are having lots of good fun there of course. They love taking baths by the way of course. In fact Tommy, Timmy, Bud, and James has baths every night of course. The same goes for one who is eight which is Buster by the way of course. They are having a good time there. They might be naked but they have no shame there. Because they are all boys there is the reason why of course. The rest takes showers at home and they are still talking.

"This place is sure fun," said Arthur, "I am glad we are all boys for we have full sets of male organs."

"Yes it sure is," said Bud, "I am glad we came here today of course in fact."

"I love it here," said Brain, "This is a good place to have a bath besides at home of course."

"Same here," said Buster, "I am also glad we are naked as well."

"And same here," said George, "I am glad this place is here of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	17. Girls love it there

Arthur and them public baths

* * *

Arthur and his friends is still having fun when being naked without shame. The girls love being there because it is fun to them of course. They are all nice and smooth in their fronts by the way and they have vagina's as well of course. They are happy being girls by the way of course. That is why the girls has to sit to pee by the way of course in matter of fact. They are glad there is a place for females there of course. They are glad they are all girls there of course. No need to cover up by the way of course. They are talking now.

"I love this place here," said D.W., "I am glad this place is here and glad we naked here in fact."

"Same here," said Fern, "I am glad our fronts is nice and smooth of course."

"I love the way it feels," said Francine, "Then the vagina itself by the way in fact."

"I love both," said Muffy, "Think one day we will get boobs where our nipples is at."

"Boys have nipples," said Emily, "But they stay flat there by the way of course."

Them girls will love when they reach puberty when they start becoming women. They are glad they will all be able to have children of their own someday of course. They are looking forward when they change to go from girls to women in fact. They are happy they are there to have fun and get clean when being naked. They love the way their bodies look from the tops of their heads to their toes and all in between of course. In fact they brought their feet out and wiggled their toes as they see them.

"I love my toes of course," said D.W., "The way they look and what they do of course."

"Same here," said Fern, "I have nice looking feet and toes by the way."

"Same here as well," said Francine, "I am glad we are barefoot of course."

"Same as me," said Muffy, "We can get nail polish on our toenails of course."

"I say yes," said Ladonna, "I will get gator green of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	18. Boys love it

Arthur and them public baths

* * *

Arthur and his friends is still having fun when being naked without shame. The boys are loving that place very much for they can play naked there. They are having lots of good fun there and they love being boys of course. They all have full sets of male organs of course by the way. They are all happy boys by the way because they are having fun there. They are playing with their bath toys there having a good time there. They are glad they are all boys there of course. We see them talking now of course.

"I love his place here," said Arthur, "I am also glad we are all boys by the way of course."

"Same here in fact," said Bud, "I have a big penis by the way of course."

"Same here as well," said Brain, "And we can tell Bud for we are naked in fact."

"I love it here," said Buster, "I am happy we came here by the way of course."

"Same here," said George, "I am glad we are all naked by the way of course."

They are having lots of fun playing there naked of course. They are also all boys for the girls has different genitals than boys of course. They know that false penises look fake of course. That they look rubber by the way of course and has no fur on it. They know they have a thin layer of fur on their bodies of course and they know it. They know they are Anthropomorphic animals of course. They know that very well for they see themselves in the mirror everyday. We still see them talking now of course.

"I am glad we are boys," said Arthur, "We have real penises, scrotum's, and testicles of course.

"Same here in fact," said Bud, "A girl can't pass off for a boy here do to fur."

"Very true in fact," said Brain, "We are all animals we have fur."

"That we do," said Buster, "I am glad we are real boys after all."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I am a real boy if you can tell."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	19. The girls love it

Arthur and them public baths

* * *

Arthur and his friends is still having fun when being naked without shame. The girls are loving that place still by the way of course by the way. They are all still naked as the day they was born of course. They are glad that place is there of course. They are playing with their bath toys of course. They are happy they are there by the way in fact. They are having good fun there by the way of course. They are naked but they have no shame because they are all girls in fact. We see them talking now of course.

"I sure love this place here," said D.W., "I also love being naked by the way of course as well."

"Same here," said Fern, "I am glad we love this place here of course."

"Same as me," said Francine, "I am glad we all came here today of course."

"I love it," said Muffy, "I am so glad we came here to this nice place of course."

"And same here," said Emily, "I am glad we are naked here of course."

They are having lots of good fun there of course. They love that place for they can play naked in it. Bu no masturbation is allowed there of course. They are glad they are there for that place is fun and clean there of course. They know that gay bathhouses are dirty and sinful by the way of course. They are glad that place there is for bathing by the way of course. They are having a good time there. They are having fun there. They love being there by the way. They are still talking now of course.

"I am glad we are here," said D.W., "This is a good place to take a bath besides at home of course."

"Same here of course," said Fern, "I am also glad we are here as well."

"I love it here," said Francine, "Muffy has a tub with a statue of a naked boy there."

"I sure so," said Muffy, "It has a a penis by the way of course."

"I saw it," said Sue Ellen, "I am glad we are here naked of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	20. The nullo kicked out

Arthur and them public baths

* * *

Arthur and his friends is still having fun when being naked without shame. The boys are still there talking there naked as they was born. They love the way their bodies look being boys after all of course. They are having fun there because it is a good place. They are happy they are there and playing with their bath there for it is fun for them. They love being naked there because they love it in fact of course. They are glad they are there because it is nice and fun. We see them talking now in fact.

"I am glad we are here today," said Arthur, "I am also glad we all are boys with the same parts."

"Same here in fact," said Bud, "We all have penises , scrotum's, and testicles in fact."

"I love my penis," said Brain, "I can't imagine myself without it."

"Same here in fact," said Buster "I heard some gay men has their genitals removed."

"I heard about that," said James, "I can't imagine going though that of course."

Then in came a man who had it done to him by the way of course. They called security because no Eunuch's allowed rule. They threw that nullo Eunuch out of there do to rule breaking of course. They told him never come back do to his lack of genitals. He is a gay man as well of course. He is the femine kind of man of course. Then he told his lover about that and said they will start up their own gay bathhouse there. They heard that place isn't a gay bathhouse of course. They are all talking now about it.

"I hate nullo's in fact," said Arthur, "His lack of genitals is very gross in fact."

"Same here," said Bud, "Only girls are suppose to be nice and smooth there."

"Same here as me," said Buster, "His lack of penis is bad of course."

"Same here," said James, "His lack of genitals is wrong."

"And same here," said George, "He has to sit to pee from now on."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	21. Girls talk more

Arthur and them public baths

* * *

Arthur and his friends is still having fun when being naked without shame. The girls are having lots of fun there playing with their bath toys. They are happy girls having a good time there. They are good girls as well in fact of course. They are talking still by the way. They are girls that haven't reached puberty yet for they have no boobs and pubic hair. Their vagina's are showing there. They are glad they are girls there by the way of course. They are glad they are there. We see them talking now there.

"I am glad we are here," said D.W., "I am also glad we are are girls and that we are all here in fact."

"Same here," said Francine, "I am glad we all have ten toes here in fact."

"I sure love it," said Muffy, "I happen to love toes myself in fact."

"I love it," said Ladonna, "I love my vagina by the way of course cross my heart."

"And same here," said Fern, "I have a nice looking body of course."

They are having lots of good fun there of course. They brought out their feet and wiggled their toes. They are barefoot as well as naked. They are glad that place is there by the way of course. They are having fun there playing with their bath toys there for they know the rules no masturbating allowed there. D.W. doesn't mess with her vagina for she might pee in the water or bed. She has no idea that the vagina and the urtera is two seperate things. They are having a good and fun time there.

"It is a nice place here," said D.W., "I also love being naked with my nice body showing."

"You have a nice one," said Francine, "I am glad we are all girls here."

"Same here," said Fern, "I am glad this place is here in fact."

"I love this place," said Muffy, "I am glad we can get our toenails polished."

"I love nail polish," said Fern, "I am glad we are girls of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	22. Bud loves it

Arthur and them public baths

* * *

Arthur and his friends is still having fun when being naked without shame. The boys are still there having lots of good fun when they are still naked as the day they was born. They love being naked there for they have no shame at all. They all love their genitals for they make them boys by the way. They are happy they are boys for they have full sets of male organs. They are glad that nullo was kicked out of there for not having genitals. They are glad that rule is in place there. We see them boys talking now.

"I sure love being a boy," said Arthur, "What i love is my penis, scrotum, and testicles by the way of course. "

"Same here," said Bud, "As you can tell my penis is big and long of course."

"We see it," said Buster, "I am glad we are naked here in this place here."

"I love being a boy," said Brain, "I am glad we are naked as the day we was born."

"And same here," said George, "I am glad it is just us boys here."

They are happy they are all boys there and they are all circumcised. They can tell because their penis heads are always showing when they are naked. They are good boys there unlike Binky who got kicked out for doing a homosexual thing there. They now all know that big boy is gay by the way of course. That Bud was almost kissed by him there. Bud would have hit him in his head if they didn't throw that boy out of there. They are happy he can't go back in that place there. Bud will never trust Binky again.

"I am glad they kicked him out," said Arthur, "I would have laughed if you would have hit him though of course."

"Same here of course," said Bud, "I will never trust him again by the way of course."

"When he gets older," said Brain, "He will be able to go to a gay bathhouse of course."

"That is true," said Buster, "They are for gay men by the way of course."

"Yes indeed," said George, "We all saw him trying to kiss Bud here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here please.


	23. Girls love being girls

Arthur and them public baths

* * *

Arthur and his friends is still having fun when being naked without shame. The girls are still there and they are still as naked as the day they was born. They are having fun there playing with their bath toys there. They are happy they are there at that good place right there of course. They are having a good time there playing with bath toys there. They are happy they are all there and the fact they are naked. They are enjoying that good bath there for they love it there. We see them all talking right now of course.

"I sure love this place here," said D.W., "I sure love being naked as i take my bath of course."

"I also love it in fact," said Fern, "And like you i love taking baths and showers naked."

"I sure love this place here," said Francine, "I am sure glad we all came here and good being naked."

"I love this place here," said Muffy, "And i am glad we all have ten toes as well."

"I love i as well," said Emily, "Having ten toes is very good in fact."

Them girls took out their feet and saw their ten toes and wiggled them. They are glad they didn't lose any or has extra toes. They are glad they are there naked for their vagina's are showing along with every outside part. They are happy there and relaxing. They are all glad they are there they are glad it is there. They love having a good time there playing with their bath toys there. They know that mustubation there is against the rules there and against the law as well. We see them still talking now.

"I love being a girl," said D.W., "What i love about it is having a vagina between my legs."

"I love my vagina," said Fern, "Being a girl is good of course."

"I sure love it," said Muffy, "I think we pee out of it of course."

"Not really Muffy," said Francine, "The pee comes out the same area another hole."

"Yes indeed," said Sue Ellen, "I saw it when i was looking at it."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	24. Boys like being boys

Arthur and them public baths

* * *

Arthur and his friends is still having fun when being naked without shame. The boys are still there as naked as the day they was born by the way of course. The boys are glad to be boys and love their genitals that is attached to them. They all are circumcised as you can tell their penis heads are showing. They are happy being boys for they love the way they look. As in their genitals in fact. They love that place there for it is diveded by gender so they won't mess with them. We see them boys talking now.

"I am glad i am a boy in fact," said Arthur, "For i love having a penis for i love my penis in fact."

"Same here in fact," said Bud, "I love having a big and long penis."

"Mine is pretty small," said Buster, "As you can tell by the way of course."

"We can tell," said Brain, "After all we are all naked here now."

"Yes indeed," said George, "I am glad we are in this bath here."

The boys love being boys by the way of course. They know they will just have two nipples on a chest when they reach puberty. Them boys are glad they are there and having fun playing with their bath toys there. They know playing with the penis is against the rules there and against the law of course. Them boys are happy being there for they are all naked there. They all have scrotum's and two testicles and a prostate gland. They know that only boys can have them. They know the difference.

"We have other parts here," said Arthur, "The penis is just the best part by the way of course."

"That is true we have the sac," said Bud, "And two balls as in testicles."

"Yes indeed," said Buster, "And the prostate gland in there."

"Yes of course," said Brain, "And the correct word is scrotum by the way Bud."

"He knows that," said George, "After all he is a boy of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	25. Good bath for girls

Arthur and them public baths

* * *

Arthur and his friends is still having fun when being naked without shame. The girls are still having a good time there and glad they are still naked there of course. They are happy that place is there for they sure love it of course. They are all good in their own way by the way of course. It is a good place for them to take their baths as well as at home. Them girls love that place there. They are playing with their bath toys not their genitals. They are happy they are there. We see them all talking now of course.

"I am glad we came here today," said D.W., "I am glad to go be a girl having a vagina between my legs."

"Same here of course," said Fern, "Good thing this place is here for i am having fun here."

"It is the best place," said Francine, "I am sure glad we all came here and that we are girls."

"I love being a girl," said Muffy, "Someday i hope to give birth to babies."

"And same here," said Sue Ellen, "I am am glad we will get boobs someday."

The girls then looked at their nipples and smiled at them. They also know boys also have nipples but they stay flat there. That both sexes have nipples. They know everyone starts out as pretty much girls. That is the reason boys also has nipples there. They are all happy being girls and that they are there to have a good time and to get clean. They all are glad they are girls having a good time for they love their bodies of course. Them girls there love that place same as the boys. We still see them talking now.

"I saw a penis before of course," said D.W., "It was my brother Arthur by the way of course."

"I saw Bud's big and long penis," said Ladonna, "When he has his bath for i help wash him."

"I sure did," said Sue Ellen, "I took baths with a boy who we stayed with so i saw his."

"Same here," said Fern, "I helped wash a boy as in my cousin."

"And same here," said Francine, "My cousin's by the way of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	26. Them boys love it

Arthur and them public baths

* * *

Arthur and his friends is still having fun when being naked without shame. The boys are having a good time there having fun and love being boys. They love being boys there for they all love their genitals of course. They might be naked but they have no shame there. Bud might have a long penis but Arthur has the best looking one of all the boys there. They are glad they have full sets of male organs. They love being boys there of course. That is why they have no shame there. We see them all talking now.

"I love being a boy of course," said Arthur, "I am glad we came here for it is a good place here to be naked."

"I love being naked," said Bud, "I have a big and long penis after all of course."

"Same here," said Brain, "But Arthur has the best looking penis here."

"Same as me," said Buster, "I am glad this good place is here."

"And same here," said George, "I am glad we are here and glad we are naked here as well."

Them boys are glad that place is there and glad they get to be naked there. They are happy that it isn't boys and girls in there naked together. Because girls would touch boys penises and the boys would touch girls vaginas. So they are happy that it is seperate there at that place there. Arthur is allowed to see his sisters naked there before. Well at his house before as in almost everyday for they are family and he helps his mom wash them. They are happy they go there today of course in fact. Arthur and them love it there.

"I saw my sisters naked," said Arthur, "It doesn't turn me on for they are family."

"That is good," said Buster, "They are both little girls anyway."

"Yes indeed," said Bud, "I saw her naked the other day in our bath."

"He remembers it," said Brain, "He was the one who washed you two."

"Yes indeed," said George, "I know your are allowed to see them naked."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	27. We are born naked part 1

Arthur and them public baths

* * *

Arthur and his friends is still having fun when being naked without shame. The girls are still there as naked as the day they was born of course in fact. D.W. loves having baths because she loves being clean. She is a good girl now after she go grounded three times for not acting right. She now behaves better now she is now better behaved now. She loves being naked as well. She knows we are all born that way. That the genitals is how they can tell. Them one's there are girls with vaginas. We see them talking now.

"I love being naked," said D.W., "When i was born they saw my vagina and said it's a girl."

"Same here of course," said Fern, "I am glad we are girls here of course."

"I Love being a girl," said Francine, "I have a crush on Arthur of course."

"Same here," said Muffy, "We all have vaginas and nice and smooth fronts."

"And same here," said Ladonna, "I am glad being a girl cross my heart."

They are glad they are girls there because girls and women only in that tub there. They are glad they have vaginas and that they love to sit to pee. They know it isn't really from the vagina but in an area of girls are happy that place is there. They are proud being girls. They know boys has penises by the way of course. Them girls are doing a good job there playing together there. They are talking there as well not just playing there. We see they are still naked. And happy being there. And talking good.

"I am glad we are here," said D.W., "This is a very good place here for it is very nice."

"It is the best place like it," said Fern, "I am glad we are girls by the way of course."

"I sure love it," said Francine, "I am happy we are all girls here."

"I am glad i am," said Muffy, "This is a place my parents owns."

"Yes we know," said Sue Ellen, "I am glad they built it."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	28. We are born naked part 2

Arthur and them public baths

* * *

Arthur and his friends is still having fun when being naked without shame. The Boy's are still there having fun there and still as naked as the day they was born. They love being boys and love having penises there for they are boys after all in fact. What they like about them is the way it looks as well as the word penis. They are glad the are there boys of course. They are happy that place is there. They all are glad they are at that place to have fun and to get clean when being naked. We see them all talking now.

"I love being a boy," said Arthur, "For i have a penis for it is a very good part of the male body."

"Same here as well," said Bud, "I remember my circumcision without any anesthetic."

"That must have hurt," said Arthur, "I had a local myself of course in mater of fact."

"I heard your allergic to local," said Buster, "From your big sister Ladonna."

"I also heard that," said Brain, "So they got that area cold to snip you."

Them boys are all circumcised there at that place there. Their penis heads are showing is how you can tell. What they love about being there is for they can all be naked there having a good time there. They are happy there for they can play and have a great time and to get nice and clean. They are happy they are boys for they have full sets of male genitals. They know they will have them for the rest of their lives. Them boys are glad they are boys. Them boys are happy they have them parts there of course.

"I am glad i am circumcised," said Arthur, "Because uncircumcised boys have to retract foreskin back."

"Same here of course," said Bud, "I am glad i am a boy by the way."

"I love being a boy," said Buster, "I am glad i have a penis and such."

"Same here," said Brain, "And i love the fact we can't get pregnant."

"And same here," said George, "We will be able to get them pregnant."

I will need some ideas for he next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	29. Last chapter

Arthur and them public baths

* * *

Arthur and his friends is still having fun when being naked without shame. The girls are talking there and the bath is coming to an end for they will soon get dressed and go home. They are having fun there because it is a good place for a bath besides at home of course by the way. They are still naked as the day they was born until they get dried off and put clothes on. They will get barefoot again when they get home for Arthur sleeps barefoot when he is in pajamas. We now see them girls all talking as they will wash themselves.

"Will you wash me Fern?" said D.W., "Because i want you to by the way of course in fact."

"I sure will," said Fern, "From your ears to your ten toes and all parts including vagina as well."

"I want Francine to wash me," said Emily, "For i want you to wash me of course in fact."

"I sure will," said Francine, "I will be very glad to wash you of course."

"I love this place here," said Muffy, "Think soon we will all go home very soon in fact."

After washing they got out and dried off. Then they went in the locker room and put all their clothes on. The boys did the same with Arthur washing Bud which included his big and long penis and his nice little feet with good looking toes. They all got dressed as well of course. They are happy they had their bath there. They will go back in a week or two. They then all went home. We see Arthur and his mom talking as D.W. put her pajamas on. Arthur is glad they all went to that place. We see them two talking now.

"I had fun there mom," said Arthur, "I hope to go back in a week or two of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "You have nice looking feet and toes there."

"Thanks mom," said Arthur, "I take good care of them is why they are nice."

"It shows," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now bedtime for you now."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I will sleep good tonight by the way of course."

I hope you liked this story here i plan to make a sequel to this story here of course. The end.


End file.
